<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harmony by hangmans_joke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405723">Harmony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangmans_joke/pseuds/hangmans_joke'>hangmans_joke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Daemons, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangmans_joke/pseuds/hangmans_joke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Witchers don't have dæmons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harmony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Гармония пока что только в голове у автора.<br/><a href="https://simple-fauna.ru/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/mustela-nivalis.jpg">Деймон Лютика</a>.</p><p>(Работа выложена и на фикбуке тоже, под названием "Закономерная гармония")</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Геральт не спал. Уснуть он не мог, после тяжелого дня и долгого путешествия адреналин еще бурлил в крови и заставлял прислушиваться к каждому подозрительному шороху. Которых в лесу было предостаточно. До ближайшей деревни нужно было добираться еще полдня, поэтому они с Лютиком остановились на привал. Геральт поймал двух зайцев, которых они зажарили на костре, и Лютик, наевшись и напившись воды из бьющего неподалеку родника, безмятежно разлегся на его плаще, подложив под голову руки. Новую лютню, которую Лютику отдала Торувьель, тот бережно положил рядом. Ванда, его деймон-ласка, смотрела на Геральта сквозь огонь, ее маленькие черные глаза-бусинки поблескивали в темноте, а белая шерстка на груди казалась кремовой.</p><p>Геральт подкинул в костер еще хвороста и облокотился о ствол дерева, бездумно глядя в небо. Он не знал, каково это — иметь деймона, а разве можно было скучать и тосковать по чему-то, чего не знаешь? Люди считали их проклятыми, чудовищами, мутантами. Геральт не отрицал, поскольку он уже и не считал себя человеком, после всех магических и генетических испытаний. Чего простому люду знать было необязательно, так это того, что деймона у него не было и при рождении. Ни у кого в Каэр Морхене деймонов не было.</p><p>Таких как они сразу топили в ведре, как котят, или, если же сердобольная мать и умудрялась укрыть такового ребенка до поры до времени, все равно отдавали или продавали или — как его — подбрасывали проходящим через город ведьмакам. Никто не знал до сих пор, почему именно дети без деймонов могли выдержать Испытание Травами. Почему они не теряли рассудок, почему оставались живы, почему могли сражаться с монстрами.</p><p>Геральт резко опустил голову, когда услышал едва уловимый шорох. Ванда обошла костер и уселась напротив него.</p><p>Геральт пожал плечами, дотянулся до сумки и, набив трубку табаком, прикурил, вытянув из костра тонкую обгоревшую ветку. Он помнил, с каким ужасом в голосе Ванда шипела Лютику на ухо, вскарабкавшись на него в мгновение ока: «У него нет деймона! Бежим, пока не поздно!»</p><p>Надо было отдать барду должное, тот посмотрел на Геральта без страха, с любопытством и без сожаления, с которым его обычно провожали люди. А потом безапелляционно заявил, что пойдет с ним смотреть на дьявола. Заработав пару синяков и шишек и узнав много нового об эльфах из Дол Блаттана, Лютик не успокоился — сочинил по пути прилипчивую песню, воодушевился на новые подвиги и составил своеобразный план действий, согласно которому ведьмака якобы должны были полюбить сильнее.</p><p>Ласка какое-то время понаблюдала за дымом от трубки, а потом вернулась к Лютику и, прижавшись к нему теснее, сворачиваясь клубком, тоже уснула.</p><p>Пробуждение выдалось неприятным. Геральт очнулся от испуганных воплей и, открыв глаза, понял, что был привязан к дереву, у которого, собственно и задремал. Почему он ничего не почувствовал? Он присмотрелся к костру: кто-то подсыпал в него сонный порошок, судя по тлеющим уголькам фиолетового оттенка.</p><p>Верещал Лютик. Его деймон, топорща короткую шерстку, шипела, наскакивая на приподнявшуюся над травой змею. Геральт огляделся, заметив рывшегося в его сумке разбойника. Его напарница держала у горла Лютика нож. Деймон-ворон каркнул, когда Геральт принялся выворачиваться из веревок, и грабители повернулись к нему синхронно. Лютик воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы как следует пнуть напавшую на него в голень, отчего та охнула и выронила нож. Ванда прыгнула с земли Лютику на руки, а потом на шею.</p><p>Лютик в панике глянул сначала на Геральта, потом на Плотву, потом на лес, дернулся было в сторону, но, видимо, что-то для себя решив, направился все-таки к Геральту. Дойти, правда, не успел, дорогу ему преградил разбойник, который, оскалившись, свой нож вжал Геральту в бок.</p><p>— Еще один шаг, красавчик, и придется тебе подбирать его кишки до вечера.</p><p>Лютик остановился, а потом рухнул, как подкошенный, потому что его огрели по голове дубиной. Разбойник хохотнул и подмигнул своей подруге, которая присела около Лютика и принялась его обыскивать.</p><p>— У него ничего нет, — Геральт вздохнул. Он, наконец, почувствовал, что веревка ослабла, и пристально следил за предприимчивыми грабителями, чтобы высвободиться в самый подходящий момент.<br/>
— Забирай лютню, — прошипела в земли змея.<br/>
— Убей его, — сказал разбойник, кивнув на Лютика.</p><p>Геральт посмотрел на лежащего на земле ничком Лютика, на Ванду, больше похожую на тряпичную игрушку, чем на деймона, и рванул вперед. Веревки не выдержали. Он схватил меч с земли, который никто не озаботился убрать, и разбойник в один миг лишился головы. Его деймон хрипло каркнул и исчез, рассыпаясь в золотом сиянии.</p><p>Его подруга вскрикнула и отшатнулась, падая некрасиво в грязь, и попыталась отползти. Геральт сделал шаг вперед, и она вскинула руки вверх. Змея сначала поползла к нему, но, поняв, что у него не было деймона, юркнула женщине в рукав.</p><p>— Чудовище! — побледнев, просипела та. — У тебя нет души! — она вдруг подобралась и бросилась на Геральта с ножом. Геральт отбил первый удар, отпрянул назад, избежав второго, а потом просто подставил меч.</p><p>Стерев с него кровь травой, Геральт убрал его в ножны и осмотрел поляну. Два трупа и лежащий без чувств Лютик. Не совсем то, что входило в его планы. Он быстро собрался, оттащил мертвые тела в глубину чащи, положив их рядом, набрал в котелок воды из родника, нашел в сумке лечебные травы и вернулся к Лютику. Геральт осторожно перевернул его, укладывая спиной на свое колено, похлопал по щекам, а потом осмотрел ссадину на затылке. Та все еще кровоточила и заляпала барду его курточку.</p><p>Геральт промыл ссадину, ощупал его голову, перебирая спутанные темные волосы, убеждаясь, что череп у Лютика был крепким. А потом Геральт имел неосторожность коснуться Ванды. Он не хотел, он потянулся за котелком с водой не глядя, наткнулся пальцами на мягкую шерстку, и замер. От кончиков пальцев по всему телу прошлось странное ощущение: словно жидкое тепло, магия, хаос накрыл волной, а потом точно так же исчез, когда Геральт отдернул руку.</p><p>Лютик издал недовольный стон, и открыл мутные глаза. Почти сразу же очнулась и ласка. Лютик с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на Геральте и расплылся в глупой улыбке. Сердце Геральта, и так бьющееся медленно, пропустило, кажется, один удар. Он не знал, почувствовал ли Лютик прикосновение, осознала ли его Ванда. Он никогда раньше не касался чужих деймонов: у монстров их не было, а те, с кем он спал, не подпускали своих деймонов к нему.</p><p>Ванда ткнулась мордой Лютику в ухо, и тот согласно промычал. Геральт разжевал травы и приложил комок к ссадине на лютиковом затылке. Тот, конечно же, скривил лицо, но ничего не сказал. Нашел взглядом свою нетронутую лютню и несмело улыбнулся.</p><p>— Поедем на Плотве вместе. До деревни часов шесть ходу, — сказал Геральт, убедившись, что кровотечение остановилось. — Там найдем знахаря.<br/>
— Спасибо, — немного севшим голосом сказал Лютик. Он все еще был бледным, а еще выглядел так, словно его вот-вот стошнит.</p><p>Геральт кивнул.</p><p>Неожиданный спутник в лице барда, перед лицом опасности не струсивший и не кинувшийся спасать собственную шкуру, заставил его взглянуть на жизнь немного иначе. Может быть, компания Лютика не была такой уж плохой, как он предполагал изначально. Геральт посмотрел на свои пальцы: он все еще ощущал тепло, незнакомое ему до этого момента.</p><p>Это тоже, пожалуй, стоило изучить подробнее.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>